


Memo

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [36]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chatlogs, Gossip, Group chat, Memo, Roleplay, SBURB Fan Session, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: This Board Exists Solely For The Purpose Of Insanity, But What Else Do You Honestly Expect In What Is Essentially A Group-Chat Open To Over A Hundred Not Entirely Mature People?





	

**NervousOtaku (NO) started a memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**NO: I have so many questions.**

**Mafiasecretkeeper (MS) joined memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**MS: Such as?  
NO: Such as: Who made this horseshit board?  
MS: Can't say I know, doll face.  
NO: I just have so many questions.**

**verseFantastic (VF) joined memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**VF: i had always assumed that a blood-player made it, or one of the therapists or morale-boosters.  
NO: With a title like that?  
MS: Why not?  
NO: It makes no sense is why not.  
VF: not to pry, caitlin, but are you on your period?  
NO: What the fuck gives you that idea?  
MS: I think the boss is trying to say you seem a bit snappish, sugar.  
NO: If you must know, no, I'm not on my period. The stress combined with my circadian rhythm disorder has thrown me very out-of-whack and I have given up on ever following a normal menstruation cycle ever again.**

**eunuchPowerhouse (EP) joined memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**EP: t m FUCKING i  
NO: Nobody asked you, camp.  
EP: up yours whore  
NO: Ooooh, I'm so damn scared! Quick, let me call my boyfriend to protect me!**

**NervousOtaku (NO) invited ArtisticPhantom (AP) to join memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**EP: FUCKING cunt  
MS: No need for that language, friend.  
AP: Oh No, I've Been Roped Into Drama.  
NO: No, Callisto, don't get between us, I'm going to cyber tear him apart.  
VF: shane, were you being sarcastic or genuine?  
EP: just try it YOU FUCKING CUNT  
NO: Why don't you bring your cutesy bola over to LOIAP and we'll see how tough you really are?  
AP: I'm Going To Leave That Answer Ambiguous, Bob.  
EP: THEYRE FUCKING METEOR HAMMERS YOU IGNORANT BITCH  
MS: Friend, she just trolled you. Her father had a set.  
EP: do i look like i give a FLYING FUCK you MOTHERFUCKING mob wannabe  
VF: i think i'm going to go with genuine  
NO: This memo is stupid.**

**matriarchguru (MG) joined memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**MG: Can we please not fight?  
NO: Hi, Mariam.  
MS: If you really want to get confrontational, friend, I am unopposed to a round or two, meet you on Derse.  
AP: Mariam, Please Consider Present Company. Fighting Is Inevitable.  
VF: guys, really? can we at least pretend we're borderline adults?  
EP: NO MOTHERFUCKER  
NO: OH, I'M SUCH A BADASS CAMP GAY LOOK AT HOW MUCH I SWEAR AND USE CAPS LOCK.  
AP: You Used Punctuation.  
NO: THANKS MOTHERFUCKER I GUESS I FORGOT LOOK HOW MOTHERFUCKING TOUGH I AM  
EP: think youre real FUCKING funny huh  
NO: Damn straight, camp.  
NO: Check this one out.**

**NervousOtaku (NO) banned eunuchPowerhouse (EP) from memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**MS: Good show, doll face!  
AP: Encore! Encore!  
MG: Don't encourage her...**

**ArteryEternal (AE) joined memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**AE: Encourage her, encourage her!  
AE: And I have answers to Caitlin's questions!  
NO: Hourglass demands that Lily Bouquet hoof over these answers.  
VF: huh? what now?  
MS: Don Stirrup approaches Hourglass and warns her not to get too rough with his little friend.  
AP: Oh, Hell No!  
AP: I Am Hereby Banning Roleplay From Memos Not Dedicated To Such Activity!  
MG: Huh?  
AE: Nothing and they're all crazy!  
AE: I said I have answers!  
NO: Yes, and I said to hand them over!**

**Philosophyillustrator (PI) joined memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**PI: Pik started it at the suggestion of some ghost-chick he met.**

**Philosophyillustrator (PI) left memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**AE: Hey! I was gonna answer!  
VF: a ghost-girl he met? what ghost?  
MS: Not that I'm not happy for the chap, but shouldn't he be taking ladies of the flesh to meet the sprite?**

**TimaeusEphemeral (TE) joined memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**AP: Who Said He's Boning This Ghost?  
TE: I'm a little disturbed that this is the first statement I see after joining the board.  
NO: I still have questions despite Mona's answers.  
AE: I have answers!  
VF: now i want answers too.  
TE: I don't know if I do.  
MS: We're discussing the possibility of Pik boning a ghost.  
TE: ...  
MG: I'm going to repeat Bob's earlier request that we at least pretend we're borderline adults.**

**RobomanRepairman (RR) joined memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**RR: I can encourage that.**

**RobomanRepairman (RR) uploaded a virus to memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**RR: I'll sweep all devices later.**

**NervousOtaku (NO) suspended all memo actions  
NervousOtaku (NO) invited mechanicalEvaluation (ME) to join memo on board This Is STUPID!!  
NervousOtaku (NO) gave administrative authority to mechanicalEvaluation (ME)  
mechanicalEvaluation (ME) disabled virus uploaded to memo**

**ME: the memo is safe and so are all devices.  
NO: Thank you.  
RR: Spoil sport.**

**NervousOtaku (NO) banned RobomanRepairman (RR) from memo on board This Is STUPID!!  
NervousOtaku (NO) restored memo actions**

**ME: i'm ollying outie. have fun boning ghosts.**

**mechanicalEvaluation (ME) left memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**MS: Life is never boring in this neck of the woods.  
AE: Yep!  
MG: Sometimes I wish it was, though.  
NO: Meh.  
AP: Well, It Looks Like The Drama Is Mostly Done, So I'm Going To Head Out Too...  
VF: i've really got to get back to my quest, myself.  
NO: Have fun. Congrats on god-tiering, Bob, and Shane I'm expecting you in nine hours.  
AP: Kisses!  
TE: Brain bleach!**

**verseFantastic (VF) left memo on board This Is STUPID!!  
ArtisticPhantom (AP) left memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**AE: Brain bleach?  
MG: So Caitlin, you really are in a relationship with Shane?  
MS: Pretty sure you get mushier with your boy, friend.  
NO: Why is everyone up in my grill about this?  
TE: Brain bleach for the ghost-boning.  
AE: We're in your grill because you're not a romantic!**

**apocalypsezombie (AZ) joined memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**AZ: citnamorasiniltiacesruocof  
MS: And then there's this guy!  
NO: Hi Pyg. What's up?  
TE: What did he say?  
AZ: esuohrouynistiripsehttuoballatainopitotnekopsuoyevah  
MG: He's been typing like that ever since he went grimdark... I don't get it either...  
NO: Yeah, I talked to Tiponi. She said Masauwu took care of them.  
AE: How do you understand him?! That's literally a keyboard-smash!  
AZ: yuotiderugiftonsahotsillacdesirprusmai  
TE: Caitlin, what?  
NO: It did seem like Callisto would understand. And this is a keyboard smash:  
MS: Wait, why me?!  
NO: ujfnKdmhfhm;;/hkgm..l  
AE: Why should Callisto understand understand the changeling?!  
AZ: tuoerugifotdrahyrevtnsiti**

**Eldritchmisanthrope (EM) joined memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**EM: Why do you insist on fraternizing with these lesser beings, highness?  
AZ: erehfotuokcufehtteg  
NO: What the tentacle said. We don't want you here. Pyg, do the honors.**

**apocalypsezombie (AZ) banned Eldritchmisanthrope (EM) from memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**MS: Oh!  
NO: On the subject of me being a romantic, Simon, you have no room to talk.  
AE: Oh? Oh what?  
TE: Step off.  
MS: Oh I figured it out!  
AZ: drahtnsawtiuoydlot  
MG: Huh?  
NO: I will not step off. Okaminasprite still wants to know what you two were doing over there that had my snakes so scared.  
MS: Are you just stuck like that?  
TE: None of your business.  
AE: Callisto, tell us the secret!  
MG: Am I being ignored?**

**BarmaidHellion (BH) joined memo on board This Is STUPID!!**

**BH: You won't win, Simon.  
MS: Wait, why have you been watching me?  
AE: Callistoooooooo!  
TE: Whose side are you on, Lil?  
NO: I don't know you but I like you. What's my sprite talking about?  
AZ: noitidnockradmirgymfotceffeedisasakcutsmai  
MG: I am, aren't I?  
AE: I'm not part of your argument, Simon, why're you talking to me?  
MS: Jeez, friend, that really sucks. My apologies.  
BH: I'm on the side that intends to sit back and watch the chaos unfurl.  
NO: I'm waiting for an answer, Prince.  
TE: Not Lily-Lil, Lillias-Lil.  
MG: Does anyone even remember that I'm here?  
AZ: yllautneveyawaoglliwtiwonkisulpelihwaretfatiotdesuteguoy  
AE: Who's Lillias?  
BH: Who's Lily?  
NO: Okay, you know what, this has gone too far.**

**NervousOtaku (NO) closed memo on board This Is STUPID!!**


End file.
